This application describes a game system including a controller device that can be controlled player movement, and also a controller device and a method in such a game system.
A first example game system described herein includes a home-console type game device and a first controller device.
The game device includes a first receiver, a game processor, an image processor, a compression section (e.g., a compression circuit), a transmitter, and an image outputting section. The first receiver receives first operation data from the first controller device. The game processor performs game processes based on the first operation data. The image processor generates first game images and second game images based on the game processes. The compression section compresses the first game images to generate compressed image data. The transmitter wirelessly transmits the compressed image data to the first controller device. The image outputting section outputs the second game images to an external display device (such as a television) which is separate from the first controller device.
The first controller device includes a display section, a touch panel, an inertia sensor, a transmitter, a receiver, and an expansion section (e.g., a decompression circuit). The touch panel is provided on a screen of the display section. The transmitter wirelessly transmits the first operation data including touch panel data and inertia sensor data to the game device. The receiver receives compressed image data from the game device. The expansion section expands the compressed image data to obtain the first game images. The display section displays the first game images obtained by the expansion.
By way of example and without limitation, the game device may be any device that performs game processes, and generates images based on the game processes. The game device may be a single-purpose information processing device for games, or a general-purpose information processing device such as an ordinary personal computer.
By way of example and without limitation, the first controller device includes a display section, a touch panel, an inertia sensor, a transmitter, a receiver, and an expansion section. The first controller device may or may not include other components such as those of other example terminal devices also described herein.
By way of example and without limitation, the game system includes the game device and the first controller device, and may or may not include, for example, an external display device for displaying the second game images. That is, the game system may be provided in a form in which the external display device is not included or in a form in which it is included.
By way of example and without limitation, the external display device is separate from the first controller device, and may include any device, in addition to a television, as long as it is capable of displaying the second game images generated by the game device. For example, the external display device may be formed as an integral unit (in a single casing) with the game device.
With the first example configuration described above, the first controller device includes a touch panel and an inertia sensor, and the game device performs game processes based on operation data including, for example, touch panel data and inertia sensor data. The player can perform game operations by directly touching the screen of the first controller device or moving the screen itself (i.e., the first controller device itself). That is, with the first example configuration, it is possible to provide the player with a novel game operation of directly operating game images displayed on a screen.
With the first example configuration, the game images displayed on the screen of the first controller device are often game images used for performing an operation on the touch panel. Depending on the content of the game, one may wish to display an image that is not used for performing an operation on the touch panel. It is difficult to display such an image while performing an operation on the touch panel. In view of this, with the first example configuration, second game images can be displayed on an external display device, and it is therefore possible to present two different types of game images to the player. Therefore, for example, the game space can be expressed in various methods with two types of game images by, for example, displaying first game images suitable for operations on the touch panel on the screen of the first controller device while displaying second game images suitable for grasping the game space on the external display device. Thus, with the first example configuration, it is possible to present to the player game images that are easier to view and easier to perform game operations with.
With the first example configuration, the first controller device only needs to perform at least an expansion process for the image data, and the game processes may be performed on the game device side. Even if the game processes become more complicated, it only increases the computation on the game device side, and does not substantially influence the amount of computation of the image expansion process by the first controller device. Therefore, even if complicated game processes are required, the computational load on the first controller device side can be kept within a predetermined range, and the first controller device is not required to have high information processing capabilities. This makes it easier to reduce the size and weight of the first controller device, which is used by the user while holding it in hand, and makes it easier to manufacture the first controller device.
Moreover, with the first example configuration, since the first game images are transmitted, in a compressed form, from the game device to the first controller device, the game images can be wirelessly transmitted at a high speed, and the delay from when the game processes are performed until the game images are displayed is kept small.
In a second example configuration, the game system may further include a second controller device. The second controller device includes a transmitter for wirelessly transmitting to the game device second operation data representing operations performed on the second controller device. The game device further includes a second receiver for receiving the second operation data. The game processor performs game processes based on the second operation data.
By way of example and without limitation, the second controller device may include any device that is capable of wirelessly transmitting operation data (second operation data) to the game device.
With the second example configuration, game operations can be performed with the second controller device, as well as with the first controller device. Thus, for example, a player using the second controller device can play the game while looking at the game image displayed on the external display device. Therefore, with the second example configuration, two players can play the game while looking respectively at the external display device and the screen of the first controller device.
In a third example configuration, the game device may further include a game sound generation section and a game sound output section. The game sound generation section generates first game sounds and second game sounds based on the game processes. The game sound output section outputs the second game sounds to an external acoustic device (e.g., speaker or speakers) which is separate from the first controller device. The transmitter of the game device wirelessly transmits the first game sounds to the first controller device. The first controller device further includes a speaker. The receiver of the first controller receives the first game sounds from the game device. The speaker outputs the received first game sounds.
With the third example configuration, the first game sounds wirelessly transmitted from the game device to the first controller device may be transmitted in a compressed form or transmitted in an uncompressed form.
With the third example configuration, for the game sounds, as for the game images, it is possible to output two types of game sounds. Therefore, the first controller device can output game sounds associated with first game images, and the external acoustic device can output second game sounds associated with second game images.
In a fourth example configuration, the first controller device may further include a microphone. Then, the transmitter of the first controller device wirelessly transmits sound data detected by the microphone to the game device.
With the fourth example configuration, the sound data wirelessly transmitted from the first controller device to the game device may be transmitted in a compressed form or transmitted in an uncompressed form.
With the fourth example configuration, sounds (microphone sounds) detected by the microphone of the first controller device are transmitted to the game device. Therefore, the game device can use the microphone sounds as game sounds, or use a result of performing a sound recognition process on the microphone sounds as game inputs.
In a fifth example configuration, the first controller device may further include a camera and a camera image compression section. The camera image compression section compresses camera images captured by the camera to generate compressed captured image data. Then, the transmitter of the first controller device wirelessly transmits the compressed captured image data to the game device. The game device includes a camera image expansion section for expanding the compressed captured image data to obtain the camera images.
With the fifth example configuration, camera images captured by the camera of the first controller device are transmitted to the game device. Therefore, the game device may use the camera images as game images (or parts thereof), or use a result of performing an image recognition process on the camera images as game inputs. With the fifth example configuration, since the camera images are transmitted in a compressed form, the camera images can be wirelessly transmitted at high speed.
In a sixth example configuration, the first controller device may include a plurality of front surface operation buttons, and direction input devices capable of specifying directions. The plurality of front surface operation buttons are provided on a front surface of the first controller device, on which the screen of the display section and the touch panel are provided. At least two of the front surface operation buttons are disposed on opposite sides of the screen. The direction input devices are provided on the front surface on opposite sides of the screen. Then, the first operation data further includes data representing operations performed on the plurality of front surface operation buttons and the direction input devices.
With the sixth example, the operation buttons and the direction input devices are provided on opposite sides of the screen of the first controller device. Therefore, since the player can operate the operation buttons and the direction input devices (typically with the thumbs) while holding the first controller device, it is possible to easily operate the operation buttons and the direction input devices even while performing operations such as moving the first controller device to, for example, change its position or attitude.
In a seventh example configuration, the first controller device may further include a plurality of back surface operation buttons, and a plurality of side surface operation buttons. The plurality of back surface operation buttons are provided on a back surface of the first controller device. The back surface is a surface opposite to a front surface of the first controller device, on which the screen of the display section and the touch panel are provided. The plurality of side surface operation buttons are provided on a side surface extending between the front surface and the back surface. Then, the first operation data further includes data representing operations performed using the plurality of back surface operation buttons and the side surface operation buttons.
With the seventh example configuration, operation buttons are provided on the back surface and the side surface of the first controller device. Therefore, since a player can operate these operation buttons (typically with the index fingers or the middle fingers) while holding the first controller device, it is possible to easily operate the operation buttons even while performing the operation of moving the first controller device to, for example, change its position or attitude.
In an eighth example configuration, the first controller device may further include a magnetic sensor. Then, the first operation data further includes magnetic sensor data.
With the eighth example configuration, the first controller device includes the magnetic sensor, and magnetic sensor data is used in the game processes of the game device. Therefore, the player can perform game operations by moving the first controller device. Since the game device can determine the absolute attitude of the first controller device in real space based on the magnetic sensor data, it is possible to accurately calculate the attitude of the first controller device by using inertia sensor data and magnetic sensor data, for example.
In a ninth example configuration, the inertia sensor includes, for example, a 3-axis acceleration sensor and a 3-axis gyrosensor.
With the ninth example configuration, by using two types of sensors, i.e., an acceleration sensor and a gyrosensor, as the inertia sensor, it is possible to even more accurately calculate the movement and the attitude of the first controller device.
In a tenth example configuration, the game device may include a network communication section and a power supply section. The game processor reads out information from an external storage medium storing a game program therein which can be attached/detached to/from the game device. The network communication section can be connected to a network and communicates with an information processing device which is capable of communication via the network. The power supply section supplies power from an external power supply outside the game device to various sections inside the game device. The game processor performs game processes based on the read-out game program.
With the tenth example configuration, the game program to be executed in the game device can be changed easily by replacing an external storage medium storing a game program therein with another storage medium. Since the game device is capable of communication via a network, it is possible to improve the functions of the game device and the content of the games to be played on the game device by downloading new games, applications and data via the network, for example. As will be described below, a terminal device can be used as an interface for communicating with other information processing devices via the network.
This application also describes various examples of first controller devices and methods involving, for example, the various game system configurations described above.
According to the systems and methods described herein, game processes are performed based on operations performed on a controller device including a touch panel and an inertia sensor, thus allowing for novel game operations.
These and other features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.